


Dismissed

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cum Inside, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Michael Langdon Kink, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reader - Freeform, sub!Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Office smut with Michael





	Dismissed

“Michael, I’m not your fucking assistant!” You yell as you barge into his office without knocking, “Stop telling your minions it’s okay for them to ask me to deliver things to you.”

After flinging the papers at him, you wonder if this behavior slightly crossed the line but quickly remember how this exact scenario has become all too frequent for your liking. Michael’s staff think it would be better for you to deliver papers and documents to him. It would be less likely for them to feel his wrath if they weren’t constantly entering his office. His temper is something they dread. Although, you found it very sexy as long as it isn’t directed towards you. His power and authority make you more aroused than you probably should be when it’s on display. Your heels click impatiently as you wait for his response. 

“What did you just say to me?”

“Seriously?! You heard what the hell I said the first time,” You say flippantly fully intending on walking out his office. The door slams shut on its own and you know you’re in trouble. Trying to placate the situation before it gets out of hand, your once snippy tone quickly takes on a more apologetic quality. 

“Michael, I’m sorry for bursting in here but you need to remember I’m not your personal assistant.” Displaying a timid smile, you hope he takes your apology at face value; not making a big deal about your sudden outburst earlier. 

“Shut up and sit down (Y/N).” 

Shocked, you stand there staring at him, not sure if you should listen. You can only imagine how much worse things would be if you walk out of the room. Doing as he says, so not to irritate him anymore, you shuffle towards one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

For several minutes, Michael continues on with his work; switching his attention between the paperwork stacked in a neat pile and his computer. Either he’s completely ignoring you or he’s forgotten you’re there. Contemplating whether or not to speak up, you finally decide to ask him why he wants you to stay. Before you even get a word out, Michael interrupts you.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir. You didn’t say I could speak. I’m sorry,” You bow your head in apology, hands folded on your lap. You know exactly what he is doing. You hate giving power over to anyone. Both of you very much like to be in control; both dominate and demanding. By no means are you usually this submissive but his temper is not something you want to trifle with. 

“Take your clothes off. Leave the heels on.” He commands, never taking his eyes off his work. He can’t possibly be serious. You know you have crossed a line but there is no reason for him to punish you like this. 

“I’m waiting..” He trails off finally looking up at you with an impatient glare. You begin to slowly work the button of your shirt open and peel it off your body. Standing, you teeter on your heels as you remove your pencil skirt. It soon joins the top that’s already on the floor. Taking a deep breath, you reach behind you unclipping your bra; the straps falling loose on your arms. Gaining confidence from how hypnotized Michael is by your little show, you allow the garment to drop revealing upper half to him. Turning on your stilettos, you bend at the hip removing the matching lace panties; giving him a peek at your soaked core. 

To caught up in performing for him, you don’t notice that he’s gotten up and is now behind you until he’s pushing you into a kneeling position on the chair. You brace yourself using the chair back as you knees are cushioned by the supple leather. His large hand grips your hip as the other skims up your back before tangling in your hair. You yelp when he sharply tugs your head back. Your neck aches at the angle it's forced into. 

“Michael, please.” 

“Look at you. Like a little slut putting on a show for me. I wonder how wet you are,” He ponders as his hand on your hip quickly moves to your core. You twitch when he makes contact with your entrance and again when you feel him shove two long fingers into you. Gasping, you struggle against his hold, trying to fuck yourself on his fingers. He chuckles at your reaction adding a third finger. 

“You like that don’t you? You’re so wet already and I’ve barely done anything to you. Pathetic.” His degrading words have you clenching around his fingers that pump in and out of you. Panting, you want to rest your forehead against chair but each time you try, Michael’s grip on your hair tightens, jerking your head back. You’re so close; right on the edge but Michael denies you your orgasm; removing his fingers abruptly. He leans into you. His body weight is a comfortable pressure. Through his suit pants, you can feel his erection pushing against your ass making you shiver. Reaching around, he allows you to see his glistening fingers; an indication of just how much you like what he’s doing to you. 

“Clean them off.” His remark leaves no room for interpretation. What he wants is clearly stated; no need to question it. And you do as he says; tasting yourself. After he’s satisfied with your work, he drags you by your hair off the chair and forces you to kneel in front of him. You knees scrap against the wood floors and you’re sure he placed you here on purpose; he could have allowed you to kneel on the more comfortable carpet only a few inches away. 

Instead of releasing your hair like you think he will, he tells you to undo his belt and suck cock like the whore he knows you are. You don’t need to be told twice. You skillful hands efficiently work on his belt and zipper, wanting the prize hidden behind the clothing. When he’s finally free, you waste no time swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock earning another sharp yank on your hair. 

“Don’t tease (Y/N).” 

Unexpectedly, you take him in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and your hand grips the base of his cock. 

“Fuck,” he groans taking in the view below him. You innocently bat your long lashes at him knowing exactly what you’re doing to him. Your expression soon changes when he pulls your hair forcing you to take more of him in your mouth. The size of him causes you to gag and tears to form in the corners of your eyes. Your throat pleasantly constricts around him. He pulls out which allows you to take in a quick breath before he shoves himself back into your mouth. Soon enough, he’s fucking your mouth on his own and the only thing you can do is grip his thick thighs to steady yourself. Showing full control, he backs away from you; his cock slipping out as saliva and precum dribble out your mouth. 

“Get on the desk. All fours. Now” he commands. Scrambling, you do as he wants, carefully climbing onto his desk presenting yourself to him. He takes his time walking towards you, the wait makes you feel so exposed. Stroking his cock along the outside of your pussy, the tip flicks against your sensitive clit making you squeal in delight. Without warning, he thrusts into you, fully hilted by your throbbing cunt.  

“You’re so desperate (Y/N). Your pussy is clenching around me so hard. You want me that bad, huh?”

Chewing on your ruby colored lip, you try to silence your moans. Michael is having none of it. He slaps your ass hard enough that you scream out at the sensation. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes!” You cry out as his pace increases; he’s pounding into you with such determination and strength that you’re sure the desk is moving with you two. The sound of slapping skin, your cries of pleasure, and his grunts fill the room. Surely anyone walking by his office can hear you both. The very thought of being caught causes you to squeeze him the way he likes; making him murmur out another expletive. You're caught off guard when he pulls out quickly and flips you over. Your ass makes contact with his desk before he gets back to work plowing into you. 

“I’m so close.” You let him know of your orgasm not that he couldn’t figure it out himself. The small twitches in your legs and your consistent pants are signs enough to know your close. Wrapping his hand around your throat, he applies just enough pressure to close off your airway ever so slightly. 

“Cum for me. Cum all over my cock.” Your orgasm rocks you so hard your vision goes white. He follows close behind you, filling you to the brim with his warm seed. Resting his forehead against your chest, he catches his breath before pulling out. Shoving himself back into his pants, he straightens out his clothes as you continue to deal with the aftershocks of your orgasm. His cum leaks out of you, falling onto the paperwork beneath you. He gathers it with two fingers and pushes it back inside your sopping cunt. 

Walking away, he retrieves your panties and helps you into them. Lifting your hips, he slides them back into place. The lacy panties become soaked with the mix of his cum and your wetness; sloppily holding his seed against you. He leans away to get a better look at you. His piercing stare makes you feel self-conscious; forcing you to close your legs and cover your bare chest with the arm that isn’t supporting you from falling back on his desk. 

“Look at me.” You don’t obey his command; too embarrassed at how aroused you still are over what just happened. Growling lowly, he grips your chin so tightly that you’re sure there will be bruises. He forces you to look up at him. 

“You’re going to pick up your clothes and put them on. Make yourself presentable. Then, you’re going to walk with that pretty pussy that’s all filled back to our room. You better hope no one notices. But I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you? For them to see my cum dripping down your legs?” 

His words leave you whimpering at the thought of the punishment he would dole out. Releasing your jaw, he steps back adjusting his tie. He pats your backside as you move around his desk. Reclining in his chair, Michael watches you intently as pick up your scattered clothes and redress yourself. Once finished, you see that he’s resumed his work as if nothing’s happened.

“Michael, I-...”

“You’re dismissed (Y/N).”

You scurry out the room, closing the door softly behind you. Never in your life have you felt this used and dirty but you like it. Knowing the work day will soon be done, your body excitedly anticipates the events that will occur later tonight. Maybe you’ll put Michael back into his place. You do love it when he’s the one whimpering beneath you. It’s a sick little tit-for-tat you both have going on but neither of you would change a thing. 


End file.
